


Жажда

by DRAGON4488



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAGON4488/pseuds/DRAGON4488
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лицо киви было совсем рядом, и Джон заворожено смотрел на то, как шевелятся его губы, произнося довольно странные слова, и его решимость свалить из этой квартиры загадочным образом таяла с каждой секундой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Джона Митчелла мучила жажда. Он уже довольно давно был в завязке, стараясь всячески избегать искушения, но сегодня жажда обрушилась на него с силой тайфуна, заставляя всего колотиться и невольно искать глазами подходящую жертву. В принципе, чего ж тут искать? Бери любого! «Нет, - думал Митчелл, - я должен себя побороть». По его опыту, лучшим способом бороться с жаждой была обильная выпивка. Именно обильная, до состояния полной невменяемости, так как малая доза алкоголя могла только спровоцировать нападение, поэтому Джон направился в ближайший паб, решив нажраться до потери пульса.  
Митчелл сел за барную стойку и заказал две порции двойного виски. Опрокинув одним глотком первую, он закрыл глаза и задержал дыхание, наслаждаясь огнем, запылавшим внутри сведенного судорогой тела. Прислушался к себе в робкой надежде - вдруг сразу отпустит? Ни хрена подобного! Дрожащими руками он взял вторую порцию и проглотил ее с таким залихватским видом, что стоящий рядом бармен крякнул.  
\- Повтори… - Джон придвинул ему стакан и, развернувшись к залу, медленным, оценивающим взглядом обвел посетителей.  
Вечер пятницы – паб полон народу и выбор более чем достаточный. Его взгляд остановился на пухленькой рыжеволосой девушке, сидящей в небольшой компании и заливающейся задорным смехом. То, что доктор прописал – нежная белая кожа, легкий розовый румянец на кругленьких щечках. А шея! Джон предпочитал женщин, но не потому, что с ними проще справиться, с мужчинами у него тоже никогда не возникало особых проблем, просто женская кровь – слаще. Он судорожно сглотнул, представив, сколько наслаждения может принести эта пышка и с тихим рыком развернулся обратно к бару.  
\- Проблемы, дружище? – бармен дружелюбно улыбнулся, пододвигая Митчеллу стакан с виски.  
\- Еще какие, - тихо ответил вампир, принимая выпивку и, тут же опрокидывая ее в себя.  
\- Повторить?..  
Джон кивнул.  
\- Два раза. И очень прошу, не надо ни о чем меня расспрашивать. Я пришел сюда с единственной целью – нажраться до зеленых человечков. Бузить не буду, обещаю. И без обид, дружище. О’кей?  
Бармен пожал плечами, всем своим видом показывая, что совсем не «о’кей» и слова Митчелла его все-таки немного задели, и он сомневается по поводу «бузить не буду», поэтому вампир улыбнулся, протянул руку и благодарно сжал его пальцы.  
\- Но спасибо за участие.  
\- Просто у тебя нездоровый вид.  
\- Я знаю, - Митчелл вновь развернулся к залу. – Я знаю…  
Рыжеволосая пышка исчезла вместе со своей веселой компанией. Вот, черт! «Хотя, может это и к лучшему, - подумал вампир, - девочка спасла себе жизнь. Не побегу же я за ней! Черт, Митчелл! Напейся, вырубись и забудь о другой жажде, сукин ты сын!». Но его глаза непроизвольно продолжили поиск жертвы и остановились на худощавом блондине, сидящем в стороне от всех и задумчиво потягивающего из бокала красное вино. Джон чуть усмехнулся – такой даже запищать не сможет, онемеет от страха. Слишком уж мелкий.  
Блондин очнулся от задумчивости и, подняв голову, в упор посмотрел на него пронзительными голубыми глазами. Митчелл вздрогнул и отвернулся. Ну его, этого дохляка! Хватит! Еще парочка порций – и он будет в полном порядке. Забудет о рыжеволосой, о блондине, о брюнетах и шатенах вместе взятых! Но что-то заставило вампира снова повернуться и бросить на незнакомца осторожный взгляд. Блондин опять погрузился в свои мысли, задумчиво рассматривая на свет вино. Вино – цвета крови. Цвета крови… Митчелл взъерошил темные волосы и, уставившись в стойку бара, опрокинул в горящее горло еще несколько стаканов огненной воды, посидел немного, с тихим отчаянием понимая, что ничего не помогает, бросил на стойку пару купюр и направился к выходу. Вырубиться не получилось. Ну, что ж, придется завалиться домой, отыскать наручники, оставшиеся от Джорджа и пристегнуть себя к батарее. А что – тоже вариант! В конце концов, он же не оборотень, выдрать ни в чем не повинную батарею из стены он наверняка не сможет, сил не хватит. А к утру полегчает. Наверное.

Андерсу Джонсону было очень скучно и тоскливо в этом, вечно сером, городе. Ну не любил он Лондон! Не любил ни Старый свет, ни Новый, он хотел домой, в Новую Зеландию. Черт его дернул подписать тот идиотский контракт! Прям, такое уж незаменимое рекламное агентство у великого Джонсона! Андерс сам себе улыбнулся. «Не скромничай, дорогой, - подумал он, - разве кто-нибудь может заменить сладкоголосого Браги? Никто. Так что хватит ныть, лучше подними свою задницу, найди какую-нибудь телку, поменьше напоминающую птеродактиля, и трахни ее!»  
\- И трахни ее, - тихо сказал Андерс и задумчиво уставился в окно.  
Что поделать, если он так любит женщин. Разных. Но, великий Один! Почему англичанки такие страшные? Вчера любвеобильный Браги забрел в местный паб, с целью выпить и снять кого-нибудь для развлекательной программы на ночь. Но, великий Один и все скандинавские боги! Это просто невозможно!  
\- Можно закрыть глаза и представить себе мисс Вселенная, - снова сам себе сказал Андерс и неожиданно перед его глазами, вместо пресловутой мисс, предстал образ лохматого брюнета, который сидел за барной стойкой, глотая лошадиными дозами виски. Парень был явно не в себе, но его глаза… такие глубокие, манящие, обещающие. Что именно обещающие, Джонсон объяснить не мог, но когда их взгляды встретились и брюнет облизнул чувственные губы, сердце Андерса пропустило один удар.   
\- А вот это уже интересно, Браги. У тебя явный передоз гормонов в организме и параноидные мысли на фоне недотраха. И, что теперь, начнем кидаться на мальчиков, раз нет достойных тебя девочек? – хмыкнув, сам у себя спросил киви и начал вслух рассуждать. – Ну, во-первых, никто пока ни на кого не кидается. Во-вторых, ты в первый и, наверняка, в последний раз в жизни его видел. В-третьих, то, что он облизнул свои м-м… губы, глянув на тебя, ни о чем не говорит. Может, его мучила жажда. В-четвертых, тебя, Браги, не пугает перспектива получить по морде от этого сногсшибательного брюнета, если ты попытаешься подкатить к нему, старый извращенец? В-пятых, заткнись уже, бери задницу в руки и дуй в тот паб, может, повезет, и ты его снова увидишь, а заодно и выяснишь, насколько далеко зашел в своем желании трахать все красивое, что движется.

Наручники в какой-то мере помогли Джону. Во всяком случае, он никого не покусал, но жажда никуда не делась, заставляя содрогаться всем телом. Энни, милое привидение, утром отстегивая его от батареи, с озабоченным видом всматривалась в его лицо, но он старательно отводил глаза. Ему не хотелось пустых разговоров о том, какой он молодец и у него все получится, он не сорвется, сможет перебороть свой инстинкт и вообще, все будет хорошо. Он хотел крови. До одури.  
Кое-как промаявшись день, в основном, наяривая круги по своей комнате и пытаясь взять себя в руки, вечером Митчелл направился в знакомый паб. «Попытка номер два, - думал он, усаживаясь за стойку бара и кивая бармену. – Если сегодня я не напьюсь, однозначно, кого-нибудь убью. Я просто не могу больше. Плевать на все».  
Он вливал в себя стакан за стаканом, не обращая внимания ни на кого вокруг, но это не помогало - организм тупо отказывался пьянеть. Джон тихо зарычал и, от злости на самого себя, с силой грохнул кулаком по стойке.   
\- Великий Один! - парень на соседнем стуле удивленно смотрел на него, отряхивая руки от пролившегося пива. – Друг, ты бы предупреждал, что ли… меня чуть удар не хватил!  
\- Извини, - буркнул Митчелл и, обратился к нахмурившемуся бармену, - Извини, дружище. Повторишь?  
\- Вино несет и яд, и мед, и рабство, и свободу. Цены вину не знает тот, кто пьет его, как воду, - процитировали над его ухом, - И как в тебя столько лезет?  
Вампир резко повернулся к соседу, собираясь послать его куда подальше, и замер – блондин улыбался, с интересом глядя на него, прищурив хитрые голубые глаза, и протягивал руку.   
\- Андерс Джонсон, - представился он. – Будем знакомы?  
«Это же тот самый, вчерашний, – вспомнил Митчелл, разглядывая лицо блондина. – Дружок, ты сам идешь ко мне в руки. Я не виноват».  
\- Джон Митчелл, - ответил вампир, пожав протянутую руку, и тоже улыбнулся. – Еще раз, извини. Не хотел никого напугать. Может, за знакомство?  
Андерс пожал плечами и кивнул, нагло разглядывая брюнета. Надо сказать, тут было, за что зацепиться глазу. Красавец - высокий, с великолепной подтянутой фигурой, а лицо... Джонсон никогда не обращал особого внимания на мужскую красоту, но, глядя в эти темные, бархатные с поволокой глаза, сверкающие из-под разлетающихся черных бровей, глядя на яркие, чувственные губы, идеальный нос с трепетно раздувающимися ноздрями, он легко отринул тот простой факт, что перед ним мужчина. Нет, перед ним сидел не представитель определенного пола, а безумно привлекательный объект, вызывающий у него вполне определенные желания. Андерс был этим слегка озадачен, но Браги внутри него довольно заурчал. "Похотливый извращенец, - подумал Джонсон. - Браги, ты - похотливый извращенец".   
\- У меня что-то с лицом? - спросил, утомленный откровенным разглядыванием Митчелл.  
Киви хитро прищурил глаза.  
\- Нет, все в порядке. Извини, если раздражаю. Просто я тут подумал, м-м... ты никогда не снимался в рекламе? - брюнет покачал головой и Андерс обаятельно улыбнулся. - Мог бы попробовать. Я, кстати, работаю в рекламном агентстве. Точнее, я его владелец.  
\- Не в этой жизни, - ответил Митчелл, грустно улыбнувшись в ответ. Не объяснять же новому знакомому, что его невозможно заснять ни на какую камеру.  
Андерс Джонсон оказался весьма приятным парнем: за безупречной, аккуратной внешностью занудного офисного работника, как оказалось, скрывался весельчак и балагур.  
Безостановочно болтая, они поднимали тосты за Англию, за Новую Зеландию, за рекламное агентство Джонсона, за нелегкий труд Митчелла. Киви очень удивился: «Ты работаешь санитаром?! Митч, я же уже говорил - с твоей внешностью, ты мог бы по-другому зарабатывать! Ты вообще, на себя в зеркало смотрел?». Вот тут Митчеллу стало очень смешно. В зеркало!  
\- За дружбу между народами! – провозгласил он, поднимая стакан и заливаясь заразительным хохотом, но блондин придержал его руку.  
\- Извини, но, по-моему, хватит, – сказал он, улыбнувшись.   
Митчелл посмотрел на него долгим, внимательным взглядом и отставил стакан. «Чертовски обаятельная улыбка, - подумал он, - мне будет жаль убивать тебя, но, похоже, здесь без вариантов».  
\- Может, пойдем отсюда? – спросил Андерс и потянулся, - Здесь как-то скучно.   
Вампир закусил нижнюю губу, глядя на напрягшиеся мышцы шеи.   
\- Куда? – он отчаянно пытался унять дрожь в руках.  
Киви немного помолчал, а потом, приблизив почти вплотную свое лицо к лицу Джона и, положив ему руку на колено, тихим, мягким голосом ответил:  
\- Если хочешь продолжения, можно поехать ко мне.  
Джон моргнул и удивленно посмотрел на руку, лежащую на его колене. "Поехать ко мне"? Неожиданное предложение, но… такое соблазнительное. Вампир понял намек и ухмыльнулся про себя. У него в меню и раньше были такие ребята, какая разница, кого пить и, нужно отметить, что их кровь по вкусу напоминала женскую, со сладким привкусом. Надо же! Он понравился Андерсу и «продолжение», на которое рассчитывает киви - это не парочка коктейлей или чего-нибудь покрепче, а кое-что другое, это очевидно. Почему бы и нет? Пусть этот милый, обаятельный парень умрет в своей постели, а не где-нибудь в подворотне.  
\- Ты меня приглашаешь? – ласково спросил он своим низким голосом, глядя в горящие голубые глаза, почти касаясь его губ, и Андерс не смог ответить, лишь кивнул. – Хорошо, поехали…

 

\- Далеко живешь? - спросил Джон, когда они вышли из паба.  
Андерс неопределенно махнул рукой.  
\- Нет, в паре кварталов отсюда. Снял квартиру - ненавижу отели. Прогуляемся?  
Вампир не стал возражать. Ему понравился этот маленький киви, в нем было что-то очень притягательное, в манере говорить, в том, как он забавно морщил нос, когда смеялся, в симпатичных ямочках на, чуть поросших щетиной, щеках, в его голубых глазах, горящих хитрыми искорками. Поэтому он был не против оттянуть, хоть ненадолго, момент его смерти. Но все дело в том, что алкоголь и его голова явно были не в ладах. Второй день подряд организм Митчелла отказывался адекватно реагировать на выпивку, щедро в него поставляемую. Он просто тупо не мог опьянеть. "Все дело в жажде. В этот раз она слишком сильна, - подумал он, с сожалением поглядывая на спутника. - Черт возьми, Андерс, мне так жаль, что мы встретились в такой неподходящий момент. Даже, несмотря на то, что ты – гей. Похоже, ты отличный парень, киви. Ты мне нравишься, но, боюсь, до твоей квартиры мы все-таки не дойдем...".  
\- Хорошо гуляем. Главное - молча, - Андерс хитро посмотрел на вампира. - Признавайся, о чем думаешь?  
\- Так, ни о чем, - пробормотал тот в ответ и чуть нахмурился.  
\- Эй, - не отстал Джонсон, - Я же вижу, что у тебя проблемы. Ты второй вечер подряд давишь вискарь в космических дозах и тебе хоть бы что! Значит, проблемы серьезные. Давай, колись! Я - чужой человек, считай с другой планеты, готов выслушать, насчет помочь - не знаю. Встретились и разбежались, а на душе - легче.  
\- На душе, - хмыкнул Митчелл. - Ты не пиар-менеджер, а долбаный психолог...  
Андерс хихикнул.  
\- Сам себе удивляюсь. Слышали бы меня сейчас мои братья...  
Вампир удивленно вскинул брови, отчего стал еще красивее, и Джонсон нетерпеливо махнул рукой, давая понять, что не намерен задерживаться на этой теме.   
\- У меня нет проблем, Андерс, - сказал Джон, пытаясь глазами отыскать подходящий закуток, куда он мог бы затащить этого мелкого киви - его силы иссякли, он больше не мог терпеть.  
\- Иногда меня зовут Браги.  
Вампир рассеянно кивнул в ответ - как угодно. Приметив узкий проход между домами, он схватил Андерса-Браги за руку и потянул туда, в темноту, союзницу всех недобрых дел. Как он и предполагал, обалдевший Джонсон не издал ни звука. Они оказались практически прижаты друг к другу стенами, и Митчелл взял вторую руку блондина, закинул ему за голову, прижав к холодному камню.  
\- Эй, ты что-то слишком нетер... - Андерс не успел договорить - жаркие губы нового знакомого заткнули ему рот.  
Джонсон опешил, а Браги замурлыкал от удовольствия. "Нет, - однако подумал он, - только не здесь! В конце концов - это мой первый подобный опыт и я хочу им насладиться!"  
\- Стоп, мой хороший, - прошептал Андерс, с трудом вырвавшись из плена горячих губ. - Я так не хочу.  
Вампир тихо зарычал.  
\- Что не так? - он сам удивился тому, что задал какой-то вопрос. Казалось, ничто не мешало вцепиться зубами в пульсирующую вену на шее, разорвать, напиться, наконец, этим пьянящим напитком, но он застыл, ожидая ответа.  
\- Не здесь, - тихо сказал Андерс, глядя в мерцающие темные глаза. - В конце концов, не ты меня снял...  
Джон изогнул одну бровь и провел рукой по его волосам.  
\- "Снял"? Я не шлюха, Андерс, будь поосторожней в выражениях, - он усмехнулся, склонился к уху киви и прошептал, - Ты играешь с огнем...  
\- С каким огнем?  
\- Ты ничего не понимаешь, Андерс... - вампир провел языком по пульсирующей жилке на шее.  
\- Браги. Я сказал, что иногда меня называют Браги. И я хочу, чтобы мы пошли ко мне домой. Что мы и сделаем, Джон.  
Митчелл замер и сдвинул брови. Что-то было не так, что-то удерживало его, не давало укусить, выпить этого мелкого иноземца. Желание было, еще какое! Но что-то удерживало.  
\- Кто ты?- низко прорычал он, уткнувшись носом в золотистый висок.   
Андерс тихо засмеялся и не ответил.

Джон плохо помнил то, как они добрались до квартиры Андерса. Спорить с новозеландцем он не стал, вернее не смог - домой, значит домой. Он не понимал, что с ним происходит, почему не выпил его там, в темном переулке, он вообще ничего не понимал.  
Вампир опомнился только тогда, когда они с Джонсоном оказались в одной постели. Жаркое дыхание блондина, губы, шепчущие слова, от которых у Митчелла встали на загривке волосы, руки, беззастенчиво ласкающие его обнаженное тело. Обнаженное?! Джон дернулся. Что происходит? Он не собирался заходить так далеко, он никогда этого не делал и в его жизненные планы ЭТО никаким боком не входило! Он всего лишь хотел утолить свою жажду и уйти. Никакого секса, а уж тем более с мужчиной! Митчелл заерзал, пытаясь освободиться от объятий, выскользнуть из постели, но запутался в смятой простыне и неловко грохнулся на пол. Андерс свесился с кровати и, невинно улыбаясь, участливо поинтересовался:  
\- Не ушибся?   
Вампир, промолчав, судорожно попытался отыскать глазами свою одежду, стараясь прикрыть рукой стоящий колом член. Какой ужас! Его боец встал на мужика! Но, откровенно говоря, было от чего, Андерс явно знал толк в ласках. Уши Митчелла покраснели от стыда.   
Новозеландец с интересом наблюдал, как Джон, стесняясь и краснея, словно юная дева, пытается натянуть боксеры, развернувшись к нему вполоборота. "Потрясающий вид! - подумал Андерс, когда вампир наклонился, невольно демонстрируя упругий зад во всей его красе. - Пожалуй, радужных мальчиков можно понять и простить". Джонсон тихонько хихикнул. А сам-то он кто? Ну, нет. Он не такой, один раз не считается. Да и не было, пока, этого одного раза. Хотя, кто знает. Парень слишком красив, чтобы просто так его отпустить.  
\- Уже уходишь? - спросил он, вальяжно и бесстыдно раскидываясь на кровати. - А я думал, мы замечательно проведем время.  
Митчелл посмотрел на него из-под длинных черных кудряшек, стараясь не цепляться взглядом за его, гордо торчащее, достоинство.  
\- Я тоже так думал...  
Андерс удивленно вскинул бровь.  
\- Так в чем дело? Почему передумал?  
Вампир дернул подбородком и подобрал с пола футболку.  
\- Иди ко мне...  
Футболка спланировала обратно. Джон, словно кролик под взглядом удава, сделал нерешительный шаг к кровати.  
\- Во-от. Молодец. Иди, не бойся, я не кусаюсь... - Браги откровенно забавлялся видом завороженного Митчелла.  
"Зато я кусаюсь, - зло подумал вампир, опускаясь, против своей воли, на кровать, хмурясь, глядя в хитрые голубые глаза, - Андерс, что ты со мной делаешь?"  
\- Андерс...  
\- Браги, - тихо сказал новозеландец, притягивая к себе Джона. - В который раз повторяю, меня зовут Браги. Великий Один! Митчелл, ты настолько прекрасен, что я бы мог посвятить тебе стихи… я этой странной близостью закованный, пытаюсь рассмотреть огонь за темной бахромой ресниц и, этим жарким взором очарованный, я уж других не вспоминаю лиц...

Лицо киви было совсем рядом, и Джон заворожено смотрел на то, как шевелятся его губы, произнося довольно странные слова, и его решимость свалить из этой квартиры загадочным образом таяла с каждой секундой.  
"Вся кровь мира! - в отчаянии пронеслось в голове вампира, когда он оказался опрокинутым на спину, жадно отвечающим на страстные поцелуи, - Что я делаю?!"  
\- Я никогда раньше... - попробовал запротестовать он, когда Браги развел в стороны его ноги, удобнее устраиваясь, нежно сжимая рукой его бедро.   
\- Я тоже, - успокаивающим шепотом ответил киви. Приятно запахло ментолом, и Браги прильнул к вампиру, проводя скользкими пальцами между его напряженно сведенными ягодицами. - Я постараюсь быть осторожнее.  
Джон судорожно вдохнул, почувствовав как пальцы Браги, нежно помассировав напряженные мышцы, мягко, но настойчиво начали проникновение внутрь его тела, сначала один, позже к нему присоединился второй. Одновременно новозеландец покрывал его поцелуями, чуть покусывая, щекоча языком. Вампиру ничего не оставалось, как, закрыв глаза, прерывисто дыша, прислушиваться к своим ощущениям. Он не мог сказать, что они были неприятными, наоборот, манипуляции блондина вызывали острое возбуждение, волнами прокатывающееся по всему телу. Неосознанно он начал подаваться навстречу движениям руки Андерса.  
\- Превосходно. Думаю, ты готов, - улыбнувшись, прошептал новозеландец, убирая руку и прижимаясь к нему горячим членом, но, не пытаясь войти. - Ты хочешь меня, Джон?  
Вампир выгнулся, мелко вздрагивая всем телом, и простонал:  
\- Да...  
\- Что "да"?  
\- Я хочу тебя, Браги...  
И Браги, глядя в прикрытые карие глаза, начал осторожно входить в него. Митчелл негромко вскрикнул, вскинул руку и, зажмурившись, прикусил костяшки пальцев.  
\- Больно? - новозеландец остановился. Вампир кивнул, убирая руку, закусывая губу. - Расслабься, не зажимайся... ты - прекрасен. У тебя внутри так горячо, так сладко, ты представить себе не можешь, насколько это приятно. Ты - совершенство, чудо, дарующее наслаждение, дарующее любовь. Джон, ты лишь вообрази себе сие блаженство и помоги его вкусить. Не бойся, будь свободен, слейся, позволь же мне любовь тебе дарить… Ох... это божественно, Джон...   
Браги говорил, снова начав медленно двигаться, легко целуя, приоткрытые, яркие губы. Он ласково провел пальцами по лицу вампира, очерчивая его контуры, запустил руку в черную шевелюру и, притянув, впился в него долгим, глубоким поцелуем. Митчелл тихо застонал, прервал поцелуй и прошептал:  
\- Пожалуйста...  
\- Остановиться? - с сожалением спросил Браги.  
\- Нет... нет, не надо, - выдохнул вампир и неожиданно подался вперед бедрами, раскрываясь, принимая его полностью.   
Браги удивленно охнул. У него перехватило дыхание, он захлебнулся нахлынувшими ощущениями и, больше не сдерживаясь, начал с силой вбиваться в жаркое и, уже податливое, тело. Митчелл громко стонал и, невозможно было понять, что это - стоны боли или наслаждения. Вцепившись руками в спинку кровати, он выгибался, запрокидывая голову, прикрывая глаза длинными черными ресницами, кусал губы и стонал. Браги жадно всматривался в его красивое лицо, впитывая каждое движение припухших губ, каждый звук, срывающийся с них, ловя затуманенный взгляд карих глаз, мерцающих сквозь густые ресницы, и чувствуя, что долго ему не продержаться. Все оказалось неожиданно хорошо. Слишком хорошо. Захлебываясь в экстазе, он так глубоко вошел в Джона, насколько это было возможно и, зажмурившись, приглушенно вскрикнув, бурно излился, одновременно ощутив, как напрягся под ним вампир, плоть, зажатая между телами, запульсировала и между их животами разлилась обжигающе горячая влага.   
Тяжело дыша, Браги упал на, судорожно вздымающуюся, грудь Митчелла.  
\- Это было... потрясающе, - срывающимся шепотом произнес он, уткнувшись в довольно густую черную поросль. - У тебя, правда, все это в первый раз?  
\- Да, - ответил вампир, откинул растрепавшиеся кудри с взмокшего лба, провел ладонью по лицу, будто пытаясь стряхнуть наваждение, и задумчиво хмыкнул. - Меня только что трахнул мужик...  
Андерс заглянул в его глаза.  
\- Нет. Не мужик, - брови Митчелла удивленно поползли вверх и новозеландец хитро улыбнулся. - Тебя только что трахнул скандинавский бог.   
Выражение лица Митчелла было неподражаемо! Браги не выдержал и негромко рассмеялся.  
\- Думаешь, я сумасшедший? Не веришь мне? Да. Я – человеческое воплощение скандинавского бога поэзии и красноречия - Браги. Правда-правда, - последние слова были сказаны с такой святой простотой и с такими честными глазами, что вампир невольно прыснул и, прищурившись, начал что-то прикидывать в голове. Скандинавский бог? Ну, что ж, очень даже может быть. Учитывая, как он велся весь вечер, не имея сил и возможности воспротивиться происходящему, оказавшись в плену какого-то наваждения, учитывая, что в этом мире существуют призраки, оборотни и… Митчелл хмыкнул. В таком случае, у него тоже припасен козырь в рукаве. Сюрпри-из, милый скальд!   
\- Знаешь, Браги, - медленно заговорил он, - А ведь ты тоже трахнул не совсем обычного человека. Точнее совсем не человека...  
Теперь настала очередь Митчелла позабавиться над выражением лица киви.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - спросил тот, недоуменно хлопая глазами.  
\- Я - вампир, - тихо ответил Джон и, приглушенная, забытая на время, жажда обрушилась на него с новой, всепоглощающей силой. Браги невольно отшатнулся, увидев, как изменились его глаза, в мгновение, заполнившись холодной чернотой. Вампир ухмыльнулся, обнажая удлинившиеся клыки.  
\- Попадалово... - сдавленно и совсем не поэтично произнес бог красноречия.  
Митчелл тихо зашипел и потянулся к его шее.  
\- Ты посчитал меня шлюхой, Браги, - прошептал он в ухо, замершему в полном ступоре, скальду. - Хорошо. Тогда, это - твоя плата за услугу.   
Браги закрыл глаза. "Великий Один! - в ужасе подумал он, - Я ведь бог. Какой ни есть, но - бог! Он не может меня убить!" Однако, внутренний голос услужливо подсказал, что очень даже может и непременно убьет. Но Браги не мог пошевелиться, помешать впиться острым зубам в тонкую кожу. Впервые в своей божественной жизни он ощутил подавляющую его, чужую волю.  
На удивление, укус вампира был не очень болезненным, скорее болезненно-сладостным, заставляющим затрепетать, прижать сильнее кудрявую черноволосую голову к вскрытой вене. Браги, в некотором замешательстве, понял, что не хочет сопротивляться и, что самое загадочное, снова приходит в возбуждение.  
\- Только не убивай меня... - простонал скандинавский бог, опрокидываясь на бок, увлекая за собой довольно урчащего кровопийцу, почувствовав и в нем нарастающее желание. Он просунул руку между их телами и обхватил его горячую, снова набухающую плоть. Из груди Митчелла вырвался хриплый стон. Оторвавшись от пульсирующей вены, зажав ранки рукой, он посмотрел своими страшными глазами в лицо Браги.  
\- Я не хочу убивать тебя. Я... - он склонился, жадно припав окровавленным ртом к губам бога в коротком, пьянящем поцелуе, оторвался и снова заглянул в его глаза. - Помоги мне остановиться. Ты можешь...  
\- Сначала останови мою кровь, - чуть капризно попросил Браги, не понимая, что просьба прозвучала весьма двусмысленно, и выпустил из руки его бойца. Возбуждение возбуждением, боги богами, но кровопотеря начала сказываться: он почувствовал головокружение и неприятное покалывание в конечностях. Однако вампир правильно понял Джонсона. Он прижался губами к его шее, провел языком по ранкам, смачивая, затягивая их своей слюной, купируя сладкую, но все-таки боль. Этой способностью, заживлять нанесенные им укусы, он воспользовался лишь однажды, и был сейчас безумно рад тому, что знает о ней. Остановив кровь, Митчелл зарылся носом в золотистые волосы и почувствовал, что охватившее его возбуждение уходит, уступая место щемящей грусти.  
\- Спасибо, что оставил меня в живых, - пробурчал Браги. Вампир молчал, прерывисто дыша ему в висок, не шевелясь. Киви поморщился. В данной ситуации это звучало нелепо, но он спросил:  
\- Эй, Митчелл, ты в порядке?  
\- Я мог убить тебя, - тихо прошептал Джон.  
\- Конечно, - Браги вздохнул. - И убил бы, если бы не моя способность убеждать.  
\- Я мог убить тебя, - так же тихо повторил вампир, не поднимая головы.  
Могущественный Асгард и все скандинавские боги! Он чуть не отбросил коньки, но, к своему немалому удивлению, вместо праведного возмущения и гнева, скальд почувствовал лишь невероятную жалость к прекрасному убийце.  
Он повернул к себе лицо вампира и, глядя в, ставшие снова нормальными, глаза, спросил:  
\- Так вот в чем твоя проблема, Митч? Жажда крови?  
\- Да...  
\- Печально, - Браги поджал губы, всматриваясь в него. - Как давно?  
\- Почти сто лет.  
Джонсон присвистнул.  
\- Скольких же ты убил?  
Митчелл не ответил, отвел глаза, и, откинувшись на спину, закрыл лицо руками.   
\- Эй, - Браги приподнялся на локте и потормошил вампира за плечо. - Не раскисай, Джон. Не знаю как, не понимаю, зачем мне вообще все это нужно, но... я хотел бы помочь тебе.  
Митчелл промычал что-то нечленораздельное в ответ.  
\- Убери руки от лица, я тебя не слышу.  
\- Я говорю, что за эти слова готов простить тебе то, что ты меня трахнул...  
Скандинавский бог чуть усмехнулся.  
\- Мне не показалось, что ты сильно опечалился этим фактом. По-моему, тебе очень даже понравилось.  
\- Просто ты умеешь убеждать, - ответил ему вампир, тоже приподнимаясь на локте.  
Браги хитро улыбнулся, подался вперед и легко коснулся его губ.  
\- Теперь можешь продолжить начатое. Кажется, я уже более-менее отошел. Заодно разогреешь оставшуюся во мне кровь.  
Митчелл непонимающе смотрел на него.  
\- Великий Один! - воскликнул Браги, - Мне показалось, или ты хотел меня?  
Вампир усмехнулся, помотав лохматой головой.  
\- Невероятно! Ты только что был укушен вампиром, потерял столько крови, мог умереть и... думаешь о сексе! Браги, ты уверен, что ты - бог поэзии? Извини, но все склоняет меня к мысли, что ты - бог похоти.  
\- Одно другому не мешает, - ответил киви, потянув на себя Митчелла. - И хватит болтать...


	2. Chapter 2

Митчелл проснулся с мыслью: "Что за бредовый сон, мать твою? Неужели я вчера все-таки набухался?", но похмелья не было и вампир, не открывая глаз, пошарил рядом рукой. Робкая надежда тут же испарилась - он был не один в постели. Кто-то маленький и теплый заворочался, сонно вздохнул, закинул на него ногу и уткнулся в подмышку. Осторожно приоткрыв один глаз, вампир увидел золотистую макушку. Значит, это не бред, приснившийся в пьяном угаре, он действительно провел ночь с этим загадочным парнем из паба. "Ладно, что уж теперь казниться, - решил он, - будем считать это экспериментом. Удавшимся. А теперь надо сваливать".  
\- Андерс, - тихо позвал вампир, золотистая макушка зашевелилась, приподнялась, и на него уставились две голубые сонные щелочки.  
\- Привет. Чего не спится? - пробурчал киви, и к ноге присоединилась рука, легшая вампиру на грудь. Джонсон прижался к нему и снова закрыл глаза.  
\- Мне нужно идти, - ответил Митчелл и попытался осторожно освободиться от объятий.   
\- На работу?  
\- Просто - идти.  
Скандинавский бог поднял голову и с укоризной посмотрел на него.  
\- Замечательное пожелание доброго утра. Это свинство, Джон. Напился крови, трахнул меня и убегаешь? Хоть бы кофе сварил...  
\- Хорошо, сварю, а потом мы расстанемся.  
Андерс тяжело вздохнул.  
\- В твоих глазах хочу я утонуть,  
в объятьях страсти снова раствориться,  
но шепчешь мне: "Прости. Забудь.  
Наш миг любви уже не повторится". Так, Митчелл? Знакомство на одну ночь? А как же моя помощь? Как я смогу сдерживать твою жажду, если ты уйдешь?  
\- Помощь? - вампир замер, - Значит, ты говорил серьезно?  
\- Нет. Только ради того, чтобы ты поимел меня, - съязвил киви и, убрав конечности с тела вампира, отвернувшись от него, обиженно засопел.  
Джон дотронулся до его плеча.  
\- Андерс, прости. Просто... все это как-то странно. Еще вчера я бы перегрыз глотку тому, кто сказал бы мне о том, что я буду трахаться с... Давай отнесемся к этому, как к удавшемуся эксперименту?  
Скальд повернулся, в его глазах заиграли озорные огоньки.  
\- Повторим?  
Митчелл опустил взгляд.  
\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
\- Ой, да ладно! Тебе же понравилось, - киви накрутил на палец темную кудряшку. - Мне тоже понравилось. Так, зачем отказывать себе в удовольствии? Неужели только ради общественных убеждений? Мужчина с мужчиной - фи, как ужасно! Тебе - хорошо, мне - хорошо, по-моему, это главное. И не надо никуда уходить, я предлагаю тебе не только помощь, мы можем разделить с тобой кров. Оставайся у меня.  
Вампир покачал головой.  
\- Я не могу вот так, сразу, принять все это. Уж, извини.  
\- Ну, хорошо, - Джонсон потянулся, - Дам тебе время на осмысление. А, пока будешь заниматься самокопанием, сваришь кофе?  
Митчелл кивнул и выскользнул из постели.  
Самокопание было привычным делом для вампира, пытающегося отказаться от крови. Но здесь было совсем другое. Что нужно Андерсу от него, почему он хочет помочь? Или это только предлог для того, чтобы он остался, став еще одной галочкой в, наверняка бесконечном, списке любовных побед? Да, и как это будет выглядеть, сожительство с мужчиной? Бред. Это невозможно. Митчелл хмыкнул, засыпая кофе в турку. А, может, попробовать, но только ради его чудесного дара? А дар убеждения в Браги немалый, это он испытал на себе и, возможно, скальду удастся сдерживать монстра, дремлющего у него внутри. Джон вздохнул. Не воспользоваться предложенной помощью было бы верхом глупости. Ну, поживет он у скандинавского бога, спать же с ним совсем не обязательно?  
\- Ну, конечно. Так он и отстанет от тебя, - пробормотал вампир.  
А в самом деле, так ли уж это страшно? Может, наплевать на мнение общества, которому всегда было плевать на него самого? И, положив руку на сердце, разве ему было неприятно? Нет. Необычно? Да. Хотелось бы повторить? Митчелл провел рукой по лицу и уставился на турку. Вот черт!  
\- А ты умеешь готовить завтраки? - спросил ласковый голос, и золотистая голова прильнула к его плечу. - Я по утрам абсолютно беспомощный, если не считать того, что могу трахаться до потери пульса.  
Джон закатил глаза.  
\- Ты вообще, о чем-нибудь другом можешь думать, Андерс?  
\- Нет, - ответил киви, обнимая его сзади, - И в этом - весь я! Так, что ты решил? Останешься?  
Вампир повернулся и взял его за плечи.  
\- Хорошо. Я остаюсь, но, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня чувствовать себя как... В общем, повторюсь, я не могу вот так, сразу, принять это. Дай мне время.  
Скальд надул губы.  
\- Хороший перепихон утром - залог удачного дня. Ладно, сегодня я тебя прощаю. Но тогда с тебя завтрак, - приподнявшись на цыпочках, он чмокнул вампира в щеку и направился в душ, бросив на ходу, - Спинку потрешь?  
\- Эндерс!  
\- Да шучу я, шучу. 

 

Джон открыл глаза и, перевернувшись на другой бок, затаив дыхание, принялся рассматривать своего спящего соседа. Яркие лучи утреннего солнца обволакивали его мерцающей дымкой, освещая со спины, золотя светлые волосы, создавая впечатление, что сам Андерс соткан из этого света. Вампир улыбнулся - киви сейчас абсолютно не был похож на похотливого божка, больше напоминая ангела, прилегшего отдохнуть. Хорош ангел! Таких бурных ночей (и не только ночей) у Джона никогда не было. Скандинавский бог Браги оказался неутомимым и, главное, изобретательным любовником, заставляя вампира каждый раз испытывать невероятную гамму ощущений.  
Он жил у Джонсона уже больше трех недель. Все оказалось совсем не страшно. Оптимизм киви, его легкое, но не легкомысленное, отношение ко всему, незаметно передались и Джону. Впервые за долгие годы он чувствовал себя счастливым, свободно дышащим, не копающимся в себе, его понимали и, он бы даже сказал, заботились. Вампир на удивление спокойно примирился с тем фактом, что живет и спит с мужчиной. Возможно, причиной тому была способность скандинавского бога убеждать кого угодно и в чем угодно, но Митчелл так не думал. И в самом деле, почему он должен переживать по этому поводу, если ему хорошо? Он слишком долго страдал от одиночества и непонимания, даже, несмотря на то, что последнее время его окружали хорошие друзья. У каждого из них были свои проблемы, и они далеко не всегда могли его понять, не говоря уже о том, чтобы помочь. Вампир снова улыбнулся: «Джордж, Энни, Нина, я вам все равно безумно благодарен за все и рад, что мы продолжаем общаться, но, ребята, с Андерсом – все гораздо проще. А самое главное - жажда не дает о себе знать».   
Протянув руку, Митчелл легко прикоснулся пальцами к его губам. Золотистый ангел смешно причмокнул и приоткрыл один глаз.  
\- Который час? - промычал Андерс.  
\- Десять утра, - вампир потянулся к нему, но киви зарылся носом в подушку.   
\- С тобой невозможно выспаться, - капризно объявил он. - И мы уже час назад, как должны быть в офисе.  
\- Мы? - Митчелл оторвал скальда от подушки и развернул к себе, - Почему "мы", Эндерс?  
Киви недовольно посмотрел на него сонными глазами, пытаясь сфокусироваться, и зевнул.  
\- Потому, что. Я подумываю взять тебя на работу помощником моего помощника. Появишься в офисе, познакомишься с людьми. Хватит мыть полы в больнице за гроши, я не собираюсь тебя содержать. Слушай, а, может, ты альфонс?  
\- Ах ты... - Джон навалился на него, прижав своим весом, и принялся щекотать. - Маленький засранец!  
Киви начал извиваться, смеясь и, как обычно, забавно морща нос, пытаясь сбросить с себя любовника.  
\- Я пошутил! Хватит, Митчелл!  
Вампир убрал руки и, счастливо улыбаясь, откинулся на подушку.   
\- И это все? - рука Андерса игриво пробежалась по его торсу и спустилась ниже.  
\- Ты сказал "хватит", а еще, что мы опаздываем, - напомнил Джон и с его губ сорвался легкий вздох - рука киви умело заработала, сжимая, поглаживая, мягко, ненавязчиво наращивая темп. - Ты... сказал... мы... м-м-м...  
\- Я сказал, что мы уже опоздали, - будничным тоном ответил Джонсон. - Полчаса роли не сыграют. Обожаю слушать твои стоны, особенно по утрам.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я больше люблю ночью, - срывающимся шепотом выдохнул вампир. - Утром у меня...  
\- Болит голова? - хихикнул Андерс и, убрав руку, оседлав Джона, склонился к его лицу. - Да кто тебя спрашивает?   
Он выпрямился и, подняв вверх руки, завопил:  
\- А я люблю в любое время! Я люблю любить тебя утром, я люблю любить тебя днем! Я люблю любить тебя вечерооом и нооочью!  
Киви от души кривлялся, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Вампир вздохнул и улыбнулся: его друг вел себя иногда, как великовозрастный ребенок и это было еще одним пунктиком, намертво привязавшим его к Джонсону.  
\- А я просто... люблю тебя, - тихо сказал Митчелл.  
Но, похоже, Эндерс его не расслышал. Неожиданно прекратив паясничать, он впился в губы вампира яростным поцелуем.  
\- Трахни меня.  
\- Ненавижу, когда ты так говоришь, - поморщился Джон.  
\- Да? Ох, ну простите. Тогда овладей мной, прекрасный убийца! Сорви покров девственности с моей божественной задницы! Ой, чего это я? Он уже сорван.  
\- Заткнись.  
Митчеллу нравилось начинать, как выражался Андерс, "задумчиво и печально". Он с нежностью целовал мягкие губы, на которых неизменно поигрывала чуть ехидная улыбка, глаза, горящие хитрыми огоньками, затянувшиеся ранки на шее, покусывал пальцы его рук и двигался медленно, постепенно приучая его тело к своему вторжению. Он каждый раз наслаждался моментом, когда маленький бог, задыхаясь, начинал капризным голосом умолять его, и тогда он срывался, под аккомпанемент громких стонов, с силой врываясь в сладкое, упругое тело.   
И сейчас, после продолжительных, неспешных ласк, киви тихонько захныкал, требуя более активных действий, пытаясь вырвать свои руки из рук вампира. Джон сильнее прижал их к подушке.  
\- Один тебя раздери, Митчелл! Ты садист! Давай же!  
Вампир сам еле сдерживался, но ему нравилась эта игра. Андерс попытался ускорить темп, двигая своими бедрами, но Митчелл не позволил, вжав его в кровать. Он хотел услышать от этого маленького бога что-нибудь более приятное.  
\- Неправильно, - прошептал он ему в лицо. - Попроси еще раз...  
Киви сжал зубы, пытаясь сдержать стон, но напрасно. Такая игра заводила его не меньше, и он готов был просить, умолять.  
\- Пожалуйста... - выдохнул он в яркие губы, - Пожалуйста, Джон, прошу тебя... не издевайся. Я... я люблю тебя.   
\- Любить?  
\- Все, что угодно, - простонал Андерс.  
И Митчелл сорвался. 

\- Знаешь, Андерс, я, наверное, пока останусь работать в больнице, - сказал Джон, когда они, приведя себя в порядок, пили кофе. - Так что поезжай в офис один. Тем более у меня сегодня вторая смена, времени немного осталось. А, что касается денег, то я могу брать дополнительные смены, это не проблема.  
\- Здравствуйте! Ты дурак, Джон? Причем здесь деньги? Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал выносить чужое дерьмо, а ты отказываешься? Неужели тебе эта работа нравится?!  
\- Нет. Не в этом дело. Просто... - вампир замялся, - В больнице со мной работают мои друзья и, уволившись, я наверняка потеряю с ними связь. А мне бы этого не хотелось. Понимаешь?  
Джонсон смотрел на него, чуть склонив голову на бок, прищурив глаза.  
\- Нет, - ответил он, - Не понимаю. Значит, твои друзья для тебя дороже возможности работать вместе со мной? Друзья, которые никогда толком не помогали тебе в решении твоих проблем? Твоей основной проблемы?.. Отлично, Митчелл. Приятного дежурства. Надеюсь, у тебя ни секунды не будет свободной.  
Киви отставил чашку и поднялся, намереваясь уйти.  
\- Андерс! Подожди! - Джон вскочил с места и ухватил друга за руку, - Пожалуйста, не обижайся! Ты для меня очень дорог, но и они - не пустое место! Зачем ты хочешь лишить меня общения с ними?  
"Потому, что ты - только мой!" - очень хотелось ответить скальду, но вместо этого он выдернул свою руку и ледяным тоном произнес:  
\- Если бы я этого хотел, то мне бы хватило лишь нескольких слов, вложенных в твои прекрасные ушки. Но я этого не сделаю. Ты сам вправе решать, с кем хочешь быть. Так же, как и я. До вечера, Митчелл... если все-таки захочешь вернуться, а не останешься со своими друзьями.  
Последнее слово киви произнес с особым нажимом и, оттолкнув вампира, направился к выходу. Уже в дверях он обернулся.  
\- А день так замечательно начинался, Джон.  
Вампир вздрогнул, когда Андерс покидая квартиру, довольно громко хлопнул дверью, и тяжело опустился на стул. Ну вот, приехали. Что это? Ревность? Но, ведь он не дал ему ни малейшего повода. Он любит золотого бога, даже близко не помышляя о ком-нибудь другом. Но Джордж, Энни, Нина - он не может вот так, легко, от них отказаться. Они столько пережили вместе, и он их тоже по-своему любит. Ладно, решил Митчелл, до вечера капризный Андерс отойдет и все опять станет на свои места. Ну, а, если нет, то он знает, как его растопить. 

 

Андерс как в воду глядел - смена оказалась безумно тяжелой. Митчелл очень устал, и ему хотелось только одного – зарыться носом в подушку, можно не раздеваясь, а на все посягательства скандинавского бога, если таковые будут предприняты (в чем он сомневался, но мало ли), отвечать парочкой емких и доходчивых выражений, пусть себе обижается на здоровье. Главное – не забыть заткнуть себе уши, дабы не слышать медового голоса.   
Открыв дверь, он вошел в квартиру и обомлел: все было перевернуто вверх дном, на полу валялись пустые бутылки из-под шампанского и разноцветное конфетти, из системы ревела музыка, но самое поганое – из распахнутой спальни неслись восторженные вопли скальда и разномастный женский смех. Вампир застыл посреди гостиной в полной растерянности, не зная, что делать, когда из спальни выпорхнула высокая грудастая девица в одном нижнем белье. Увидев Митчелла, она испуганно ойкнула, но тут же широко улыбнулась.  
\- Привет! Я Кэрри. Ты к Андерсу? Боюсь, он сейчас немного занят, - девица пьяно хихикнула.  
\- Вообще-то, я здесь живу, - мертвым голосом ответил вампир, не удосужившись представиться, напряженно прислушиваясь к звукам, доносящимся из соседней комнаты.  
Кэрри не спеша подошла и провела пальчиком по его плечу.  
\- А имя у тебя есть, красавчик?  
Митчелл отвел ее руку и, не проронив ни слова, твердым шагом направился в спальню.  
Браги, в одних боксерах, лежал на кровати, обнимая двух девиц, по очереди целуясь с ними. Вампир громко кашлянул. Скальд оторвался от увлекательного занятия и, удивленно посмотрел на него.  
\- Джон! Привет! А у нас тут вечеринка, присоединяйся! Или же ты слишком устал, вынося целый день утки и подтирая полы и задницы, мой друг?   
Девицы захихикали, брезгливо сморщив носики, а скальд, доверительно склонившись к уху одной из них и, глядя вампиру в глаза, продолжил:  
\- Джонни работает санитаром, это очень, очень благородная работа! Куда нам до него, офисным крысам! А вот его друзья - другое дело! Скажи, Джонни, они такие же уборщики, как и ты?  
\- Меня зовут Джон, - сквозь зубы выдавил вампир, - А кем работают мои друзья - неважно.  
\- Конечно, неважно, - согласился Браги, поглаживая одну из девиц по груди. - Это же друзья! А я - так, мимо проходил.   
Митчелл опустил голову, глядя на него исподлобья. Скандинавский бог скривился.   
\- Исчезни, Джон. Ты отравляешь воздух больничным смрадом, перебивая аромат любви. Но танцем женских тел мы, будто бы обрядом, развеем этот смрад, мой мрачный визави.  
С этими словами, скальд притянул к себе девиц и возобновил ласки, прерванные появлением Митчелла.  
Джон сжал кулаки и отвернулся, столкнувшись нос к носу с Кэрри. Не долго думая, она повисла у него на шее и впилась в губы, тесно прижавшись к его паху. Вампир опешил.  
\- Браво, Кэрри! - скандинавский бог засмеялся, поднимаясь, устанавливая одну из девиц на четвереньки и пристраиваясь сзади. - Да будет групповушка!  
Митчелл оторвал от себя пьяную Кэрри и швырнул на кровать.  
\- В чем дело?! - возмущенно завопила она и повернулась к скальду, активно трахающему ее подругу, - Твой дружок - псих!  
\- О! Еще какой! Осторожно, детка, он иногда кусается! Особенно, когда сильно расстроен, - весело ответил Браги, не сбиваясь с ритма, продолжая долбить стонущую девицу, с вызовом глядя на вампира.  
Джон, тяжело дыша, прислонился к стене, прикрыв глаза, не желая видеть всей этой картины, содрогаясь от обиды и злости. Внезапно по его телу прошла сильная судорога, заставившая согнуться пополам. Застонав, он упал на колени, взглянул на свои дрожащие руки и закричал:  
\- Пусть они убираются, Браги! Немедленно! Пусть убираются! Пока не поздно!  
"Нет, Джон! Терпи, не дай этому вновь вырваться на свободу! Но, как? Как?!" Вампир, отчаянно пытаясь сдержать проснувшегося в нем монстра, сжал зубы, сквозь которые уже рвалось шипение, и, зажмурившись, несколько раз сильно ударился головой о стену, оставив на ней кровавое пятно.   
\- Полный псих! - взвизгнула Кэрри. Девица, которую обрабатывал Браги, увидев кровь, сдавленно пискнула и попыталась вырваться. Третья подруга спешно собирала разбросанную одежду, с ужасом косясь на сумасшедшего брюнета.  
\- Великий Один! - зло воскликнул скандинавский бог, выпуская отчаянно вырывающуюся девушку, и спрыгнул с кровати. Подскочив к вампиру, он схватил его за плечи.  
\- Успокойся, Митчелл!   
Вампир зарычал и уставился на него пустыми черными глазами.   
\- Успокойся! - повторил Браги и бросил через плечо насмерть перепуганным дамам, - Шевелите задницами!  
\- Андерс, что с ним? - пролепетала одна из них.  
Скальд, оставив Джона, быстро подошел к ним и грубо вытолкал из спальни.  
\- Уходите! Он очень болен и сейчас у него обострение. Быстрее, если не хотите подцепить эту болезнь! - он оглянулся на дрожащего вампира.  
\- Это заразно? А как же ты?  
\- Очень заразно! За меня не беспокойтесь, я знаю, что делать. Пошевеливайтесь, малышки! Продолжим в следующий раз.  
Выпроводив девушек, Браги вернулся в спальню. Вампир сидел, прислонившись к стене, закрыв глаза, сильно вздрагивая всем телом. Скандинавский бог присел на кровать напротив него и вздохнул.  
\- Что это за спектакль, Джон?  
Митчелл открыл глаза. К удовлетворению Джонсона, они оказались нормальными, и он, позволив себе презрительную усмешку, откинулся на разбросанные подушки.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что следует попросить прощения? Ты обломал мой кайф на самом интересном месте и вообще, вел себя просто отвратительно, начиная с самого утра. Даже не знаю, чем ты сможешь искупить свою вину.  
Вампир поднялся на ноги и подошел к нему.  
\- Ты снова разбудил монстра, Браги! Ты, который, наоборот, обещал его сдерживать! Ты притащил сюда шлюх и трахался с ними у меня на глазах, глядя мне в глаза! И после этого, я должен просить у тебя прощения?!  
Браги равнодушно выслушал его тираду и, закинув руки за голову, глядя в потолок, сказал:  
\- Я тут на досуге подумал и решил, что все-таки не до конца переквалифицировался в радужного мальчика. Знаешь, все же в женском теле очень много привлекательного. Я не смогу отказаться от этого, понимаешь? Так что все справедливо - ты общаешься со своими друзьями, я - сплю с женщинами.  
Он перевел взгляд на вампира.  
\- Но это не одно и то же! - голос Митчелла предательски дрогнул, он судорожно вдохнул и зажал рот ладонью, не давая подступившим рыданиям вырваться наружу, с болью глядя в холодные голубые глаза.  
Браги поморщился.  
\- Прекрати, Джон. Давай обойдемся без истерик и приступов ревности. И вообще, на твоем месте я бы смирился с тем, что Андерс Джонсон многим нравится и многие нравятся ему. Просто в следующий раз, когда тебе вздумается меня приревновать, вспомни тот факт, что живу я не с кем-то, а с тобой. Ну, а все эти потрахушки, так, обычная забава, - он ласково улыбнулся и протянул руку. - Великий Один, я не могу на тебя долго сердиться! Иди ко мне... Ну же, Джон, ты все еще обижаешься? А как же компенсация случившегося облома?  
Митчелл проигнорировал протянутую руку.  
\- А, если я приведу кого-нибудь и трахну у тебя на глазах, ты не обидишься?  
\- Я еще и поучаствую, совет дам, - хихикнул скальд.  
\- Ты - черствый, озабоченный урод, Браги... - вампир повернулся, собираясь выйти из комнаты, но Джонсон ухватил его за ремень и, опрокинув на кровать, навалился сверху.  
\- Думаю, мне стоит как следует отодрать тебя. Так, чтобы из твоих глаз посыпались искры, а из головы выскочило само понятие "ревность"! Как думаешь, Джон, это поможет?  
\- Тогда тебе придется в первую очередь отодрать самого себя. Ты первый приревновал меня к моим друзьям. И свали с меня!  
\- Ни за что! - Браги чуть приподнялся и одним рывком перевернул его на живот. Каким бы мелким ни был скандинавский бог, силы, порой, в нем было не занимать. - Ты наказан!   
Ловко расстегнув джинсы вампира, он стянул их вместе с бельем.  
\- Нет! Иди к черту, Браги! - закричал, отчаянно выворачиваясь, Митчелл.  
Скальд крепко ухватил его за руки.  
\- Не сопротивляйся, мой ревнивый друг, иначе, придется сделать тебе больно, - Браги навалился на вампира, вдавил в кровать, прижался к упругим ягодицам, ощущая прилив дикого желания.  
Митчелл ерзал под ним, сдавленно матерясь в подушку. Скандинавский бог, возбужденный до предела сопротивлением вампира, задыхаясь, без всякой прелюдии, забыв о смазке, грубо раздвинул его ноги и резким толчком вошел в горячее тело. Джон громко вскрикнул, его пальцы побелели, судорожно вцепившись в простынь. Вампир сжался и дернулся, пытаясь помешать такому жестокому вторжению, заставив скальда застонать, но не остановиться. Браги слишком сильно хотел своего прекрасного ревнивца, чтобы обращать внимание на какую-то боль. Вжав Митчелла в постель, удерживая скребущие по ткани руки, он продолжил безжалостно врываться в него. Могущественный Асгард! Никакие женщины не могли сравниться с его вампиром! Горячий, гибкий, еще более страстный в своем сопротивлении, он сводил с ума. Кончая, Браги закричал и, выпустив руки Джона, ухватил его за растрепанные волосы. Вампир взвыл от новой боли и, извернувшись, попытался укусить мучителя за предплечье. Получилось не очень, зубы лишь скользнули по коже, оставив розовые полосы, но Браги от неожиданности охнул и, ткнув его носом в подушку, отпустил кудряшки, с удивлением уставившись на следы крови на пальцах.   
\- Черт, ты же разбил себе голову, дурачок, - пробормотал скальд.  
Митчелл не ответил. Не поднимая головы, не выпуская из рук смятую простынь, он вздрагивал и уже не пытался освободиться от давящего на него тела. Браги прильнул к его плечам, тяжело вздохнул и неожиданно прошептал:  
\- Прости, Джон. Прости за то, что привел их... и за боль тоже. Но ты сам виноват, я просил не сопротивляться.  
Он осторожно прикоснулся губами к разбитому затылку вампира. Тело под ним задрожало сильнее, и бог услышал приглушенный подушкой плач.  
\- Ох, Джон... - он начал покрывать смуглые плечи легкими поцелуями.  
\- Я ненавижу тебя... – глухо произнес Митчелл.  
Браги слез с него и развернул к себе.  
\- Не говори так.   
Вампир оттолкнул его руки.  
\- Джон…  
\- Что плохого я тебе сделал? За что ты со мной так поступаешь? Ведь я… я… - Митчелл подавился слезами.  
\- Я ужасно разозлился на тебя, - ответил Браги, беря вампира за руку, переплетая его пальцы со своими, - Пойми, я не хочу тебя ни с кем делить. Ты – мой. Да, я причинил тебе боль, и я очень сожалею об этом. Прости меня...  
Скальд потянулся к нему, но Митчелл уперся рукой в его грудь.   
\- Что ты сказал?  
\- Я сказал, прости и… ты, Джон – только мой. Ах, как мне объяснить, что брежу я тобой…  
Митчелл скривился.  
\- Давай обойдемся без стихов, Браги.  
\- Андерс, - мягко поправил скальд, целуя его ладонь, заглядывая в глаза, - Давай обойдемся без этого морального урода… и, думаю, ты заслуживаешь компенсации за причиненный им вред. Я разрешаю тебе все…  
С этими словами он потянул на себя Митчелла. Несчастный вампир снова не смог оказать сопротивления, поддавшись чарам голубых глаз и сладкого голоса.   
Уже на самом пике наслаждения он выдохнул в приоткрытые губы маленького бога:  
\- Я люблю тебя, Андерс…

Браги не мог уснуть. Глядя в потолок, по которому в лунном свете плясали причудливые тени, он пытался привести в порядок свои мысли. Рядом, разметав по подушке черные кудри, спал вампир. Скальд перевел на него взгляд. Безумно прекрасный в серебристом свете, Митчелл время от времени вздрагивал, тихо вздыхал, приоткрывал припухшие губы, будто пытался что-то сказать. "Ты уже достаточно сказал сегодня, чтобы выбить меня из колеи, - немного раздраженно подумал Браги. - Зачем ты признался мне в любви, Митчелл? Ты только все усложнил. Да, секс с тобой, пожалуй, лучшее, что было в моей жизни, но я не люблю тебя. Ты для меня лишь очередная красивая игрушка, моя собственность. Надо признаться, очень значимая, с которой я не собираюсь пока ни с кем делиться. Но это не любовь. Я не умею любить, Джон, и мне это не нужно". Он погладил темную прядку и усмехнулся. "Впрочем, слышать такие слова всегда чертовски приятно. Пусть любит, а я буду купаться в его любви, подпитываясь ею, словно... вампир".  
\- Вампир... - чуть улыбнувшись, прошептал скальд, закрывая глаза, обнимая Митчелла, - Мой прекрасный вампир...


	3. Chapter 3

Андерс сидел в кресле, мрачно разглядывая документы, пытаясь вникнуть в их смысл, но никак не мог сосредоточиться - его мысли то и дело возвращались к вампиру. "Да, что ж такое! - с раздражением подумал скальд, - Я больше ни о ком и думать не могу. Надо ж было с ним связаться! Что за наваждение? Неужели я все-таки влюбился? Чертов Митчелл, что ты со мной сделал! Я чувствую себя полным идиотом, ощущая просто физическую необходимость быть всегда с тобой рядом, чувствовать твое тепло, видеть твою улыбку. И это вполне осуществимо, но ты, упрямый, упорно отказываешься принимать предложение работать вместе, продолжая общаться со своими старыми друзьями! А я хочу, чтобы ты принадлежал только мне".  
Андерс горько усмехнулся. Сегодня Митчелл, смущенно заглядывая ему в глаза, попросил разрешения посидеть немного в пабе с Джорджем и Ниной. Он со снисходительной улыбкой кивнул в ответ, но в мозгах сделал пометочку о том, что непременно накажет вампира за излишнюю общительность. Уж он, со своей изобретательностью и целым арсеналом затейливых игрушек, придумает, как. Джонсон, застонав, со злостью скинул бумаги со стола и крутанулся в кресле. Он ревнует? Он, которому всегда было на всех плевать, который никогда никого не любил, считая, что только неподражаемый Браги достоин всеобщего обожания? Андерс всегда исходил из принципа: из двоих влюбленных, один - любит, другой - позволяет себя любить. Естественно, он относил себя к последнему, но с Митчеллом так не получалось. Нервный брюнет из занюханного паба, с безумными и прекрасными глазами, всклоченной копной смоляных волос, с низким, бархатным голосом, тонкими, подрагивающими пальцами, с горячим дыханием, срывающимся с чувственных губ, с безумной жаждой крови, со своим всепрощением, со своим доверием, со своей любовью... Он затмил собой весь мир, став для Андерса чем-то большим, нежели просто любимой игрушкой. И это приводило его в бешенство. Потому что он привык брать, не отдавая взамен ничего.  
\- Думаю, следует задушить все эти пугающие чувства в самом зародыше, Андерс. Пожалуй, нужно немного отвлечься от вампирчика и опять пойти на сторону, - сказал себе киви и яростно потер лицо, - Великий Один! Я несу полную чушь, будто мы женаты! Пора с этим кончать...  
Он набрал номер Митчелла.  
\- Привет, мой хороший. Я сегодня тоже задержусь немного. С документами полный завал, буду разгребать.  
\- Во сколько тебя ждать?  
\- А разве ты не встречаешься с друзьями? - в голосе проскользнула нотка надежды и скальд недовольно поморщился: "Идиот!"  
\- Встречаюсь, но совсем ненадолго.  
"Отлично, - облегченно подумал Андерс, - моя совесть будет чиста".  
\- Думаю, раньше семи никак не получится.  
\- Хорошо. Я тоже постараюсь быть к этому времени, - ответил вампир и Джонсон нажал отбой.

 

Вампир спешил домой. Немного рассеянная улыбка играла на его губах: все-таки получится устроить любимому сюрприз! Он обманул Андерса, сказав, что встречается с друзьями. Просто ему нужно было время, чтобы подготовиться, ведь киви, в своей болезненной ревности, старался контролировать каждый его шаг. Вот чудак! Да куда он денется, от своего золотого бога?!  
Митчелл с трудом открыл дверь, одной рукой удерживая бумажный пакет, нагруженный всяческими вкусностями. Три месяца совместной жизни - маленький, но праздник, и ему очень хотелось отметить это событие. Он сам себе улыбался, выкладывая продукты на стол: клубника, сочное желтое манго, шоколад, гроздь винограда, сливки, еще куча каких-то сладких мелочей, так горячо любимых его богом, и бутылка новозеландского вина. Вампир посмотрел на часы, Андерс обещал быть дома к семи, впереди еще полтора часа, он все успеет. Джон взял виноград, собираясь вымыть, и замер - его уши уловили странные звуки, доносящиеся из-за закрытой двери спальни.  
Митчелл похолодел. Гроздь винограда выскользнула из его руки и шмякнулась о пол. На ватных ногах он подошел к двери спальни и прислушался. Впрочем, в этом не было необходимости - слышно было все до неприличия, каждый звук, не оставляющий никаких сомнений о природе своего происхождения. Он протянул руку и толкнул дверь.  
Браги барахтался в постели с очередной жертвой своего гребанного божественного дара. Оба были настолько увлечены процессом, что не заметили появления несчастного вампира.  
Джон тяжело привалился к косяку с четким ощущением того, что еще немного – и он свалится в обморок, словно какая-нибудь чересчур ранимая дева. Слезы горьким комком встали в горле, он сглотнул, издав сдавленный звук, и тряхнул головой, отгоняя застилающий глаза туман. Подбежать? Схватить мелкого изменника, швырнуть через всю комнату? Да! А в блондинку впиться зубами, разорвать ее на куски!  
Глаза вампира в мгновение заполнились холодной чернотой. Он громко зашипел, обнажая клыки – разъяренный, опасный, жаждущий крови зверь – и оторвался от косяка.  
Шипение заставило девушку открыть глаза и оглядеться в поисках источника внезапного постороннего шума. Увидев Джона, она истошно заверещала, сбросила с себя Джонсона и, выскочив из постели, вжалась в стену. Опешивший Браги не сразу понял, что произошло, но обернувшись и увидев ощерившегося вампира, задыхающимся голосом произнес:  
\- Нет, Джон.  
Из груди Митчелла вырвался протестующий вопль. Мотнув лохматой головой, он сделал шаг к блондинке.  
\- Я сказал, нет, - уже спокойней повторил Браги.  
Громко застонав, вампир рухнул на колени и впился зубами в собственную руку. Блондинка завопила еще громче.  
Браги поморщился.  
\- Заткнись, прекрасное создание! Твой голос слишком звонок для ушей моих! Не бойся, он тебя не тронет. Возьми свои одежды и исчезни, забыв о том, что видели твои глаза.  
Дважды повторять не пришлось. Поскуливая от ужаса, жертва сладкоголосого бога, кое-как напялив на себя вещи, с космической скоростью покинула комнату, а затем и квартиру.  
Скальд подошел к вампиру, оторвал окровавленную руку от его губ и, рассмотрев изодранное запястье, покачал головой.  
\- Что ты творишь?  
Театрально вздохнув, он вышел из спальни. Через мгновение раздался радостный возглас:  
\- Ого! Джон, ты решил устроить праздник? Позволь узнать, любезный друг, а, что за повод? Возможно, ты хотел сказать мне о любви своей таким манером? Ты послужил бы замечательным примером… для остальных.  
Браги негромко захихикал.  
Митчелл снова застонал – скальд явно издевался над ним. Но, чем он заслужил такое обращение? Отдав себя всего без остатка, доверившись, полюбив? Ах, Браги, мелкий, гнусный обманщик! Похотливый божок! Эгоист, собственник, задуривший ему голову! Вампир поднялся с колен и, пошатываясь, душась слезами и злостью, вышел в гостиную.  
Джонсон восседал в кресле, закинув одну ногу на подлокотник, и пристально рассматривал большую клубничину.  
\- Будь так добр, мой хороший, подай сливки! - потребовал бог, но вампир не шелохнулся и он язвительно добавил: - Пожалуйста.  
Джон взял баллончик с взбитыми сливками и подошел креслу.  
\- Ты хочешь сливок, любимый? - тихо спросил он.  
\- У меня что-то с речью? - недовольно произнес Браги, не глядя на любовника. - Ты перестал ее понимать, раз переспрашиваешь? Но обращение "любимый" греет мое измученное сердце. Так и быть, не стану на тебя сердиться.  
\- Какое счастье, - съехидничал Митчелл, зверея. Он встряхнул баллончик и, презрительно улыбаясь, выдавил его содержимое Браги на голову. - Приятного аппетита, засранец!  
От неожиданности скальд выронил клубничину и, задыхаясь от возмущения, заорал:  
\- Ты!.. Что ты себе позволяешь?!  
\- Ничего особенного, - спокойно ответил вампир, размазав сливки по золотистым волосам. Потом склонился и, глядя в удивленные глаза, добавил: - И, на будущее, прошу запомнить - в следующий раз, ты не сможешь меня остановить, Браги. Поэтому советую хорошенько подумать, прежде чем тащить в нашу постель очередную дурочку.  
\- В нашу постель?! - Джонсон оттолкнул вампира. - Это моя постель, а ты в ней - всего лишь приложение!  
\- Приложение?.. – прошипел Митчелл и сжал кулаки.  
\- Ты меня не тронешь, - быстро сказал бог, невольно вжимаясь в спинку кресла.  
\- Я и не собирался, - вампир горько усмехнулся. - Боюсь испачкаться... и поверь мне – не в сливках.  
Больше не проронив ни слова, Джон покинул квартиру.

Вампир брел по улице, высоко подняв ворот куртки, опустив голову. Время от времени на грудь падали слезинки, расплываясь на футболке неясными пятнами. Законченный идиот! Сто с лишним лет так и не научили его разбираться в людях. Всегда доверял, и всегда его предавали! Но в этот раз Митчеллу было больно, как никогда раньше. Он любил. Любил всей своей темной душой и знал, что больше ни к кому и никогда не сможет испытать подобного чувства. Скандинавский бог стал для него всем: воздухом, небом, землей, его мыслями, его жизнью.  
\- Будь ты проклят, Браги! - прошептал вампир, вытер рукавом слезы и с ужасом посмотрел на дрожащие руки. - Нет. Пожалуйста, только не сейчас!  
Но было поздно. Охотник, разбуженный скальдом, вкусивший, пусть своей собственной, но крови, поднял голову и сейчас нетерпеливо требовал добавки. И у Митчелла не было сил сопротивляться этому. Совсем.  
Ноги сами привели его в паб, в котором они с Андерсом познакомились. Как обычно, он сел у стойки и огляделся. Рядом с ним присела молоденькая девушка, хрупкая, с белой прозрачной кожей. Она улыбнулась привлекательному брюнету и кокетливо опустила взгляд. "А вот и жертва, - мрачно подумал вампир, - и ее смерть будет на твоей совести, Браги".

Андерс принял душ и сидел в кресле, тупо уставившись на, купленные Митчеллом, сладости. Что за повод нашел вампир, чтобы побаловать своего бога? Обычно, Джон бурчал по поводу его пристрастия к сладкому, а сегодня что-то расщедрился не на шутку. И вино где-то раздобыл, его любимое вино... Скальд нахмурился, пытаясь сообразить. День рождения? Нет. Какая-то круглая дата, связанная с их отношениями? Ах, да! Сегодня как раз ровно три месяца, как они живут вместе. Так вот в чем дело. "И чем же ты ответил ему? - подумал Андерс, - Очередным бурным трахом у него на глазах?".  
Великий Один! Да что же он делает? Зачем издевается над тем, кого любит?  
\- Потому что ты - жалкий, трусливый эгоист, - он закрыл лицо руками и тяжело вздохнул.  
Ему необходимо вернуть Джона, если понадобится, ползать у него в ногах, вымаливая прощение. Но вернуть!  
\- Черт, я такой козел...  
Андерс как ошпаренный сорвался с места. Митчелл! В таком состоянии в нем наверняка проснется жажда, а контролировать ее некому. И в этом виноват он, долбаный скандинавский божок! Но где искать вампира?  
Шестое, десятое, а, может, сто сорок восьмое чувство привело скальда в их паб. Андерс обвел взглядом посетителей, Митчелла не было, и он обратился к бармену.  
\- Привет. Слушай, дружище, сюда не заходил парень, такой высокий, красивый, с темными, кудрявыми волосами и мрачным видом?  
Бармен пожал плечами.  
\- Был похожий, только совсем не мрачный. Вовсю заигрывал с девчонкой. С ней и ушел. Надо думать, вечер у них удастся!  
\- Давно? - скальд с трудом удержался от крика, - Давно?!  
\- Да только что! Как вы в дверях не столкнулись?  
Андерс, не ответив, сбив с ног одного из посетителей и не извинившись, пулей вылетел из паба. Вслед ему неслись проклятия, и он был полностью с ними солидарен.  
Куда они могли пойти? Скальд в отчаянии метался по улице. Только бы успеть! Плевать на девчонку, но он не может допустить, чтобы Митчелл снова начал убивать. Он себе этого не простит, он же обещал помогать вампиру. И он должен сдержать свое обещание. Если не успеет, эта смерть будет на его руках.  
Думай, Андерс! Думай! Он пробежал мимо того темного закоулка, где сам мог стать жертвой и притормозил. Ну, конечно!  
Джонсон метнулся в знакомый мрачный проход между домами и замер, увидев две фигуры, слившиеся в поцелуе: высокую, гибкую, до боли родную, его Митчелла, и маленькую, хрупкую, доверчиво льнущую к груди вампира.  
У скальда в голове мелькнула мысль о том, что, возможно, Митчелл и не собирается ее убивать, что он просто решил отомстить похотливому, самовлюбленному божку. Андерс уже готов был вздохнуть с облегчением, когда вампир прервал поцелуй, и он услышал знакомое шипение, а вслед за ним отчаянный визг девушки. Одним прыжком он оказался рядом с ними и, схватив Митчелла за плечо, развернул к себе.  
\- Джон! Не... - Андерс не успел договорить. Сильные пальцы вампира схватили его за горло и сжали, впиваясь, повреждая связки.  
\- Не в этот раз, Браги, - прорычал вампир и отшвырнул скальда в сторону.  
Андерс упал на кучу мусора. Вампир глухо рассмеялся и повернулся к жертве. Девушка уже не кричала, лишь просила тоненьким, срывающимся голоском, захлебываясь слезами:  
\- Не надо, пожалуйста... Не надо...  
Митчелл криво усмехнулся, сверкнув клыками и склонился над ней.  
Скальд не мог выдавить ни звука, и ему оставалось только одно - отвлечь монстра единственно возможным способом. Схватив осколок стекла, он глубоко полоснул им себе по запястью. Густая, темная кровь ударила фонтаном. Вампир дернулся, почуяв ее запах, и резко развернулся - Андерс, встав на ноги, протягивал ему окровавленную руку.  
\- Пей, - смог просипеть он.  
Митчелл зашипел и мотнул лохматой головой.  
\- Пей, - повторил скальд, прижимая пульсирующую рану к губам вампира.  
И Джон, тихо зарычав, начал пить. Андерс перевел взгляд на обомлевшую, трясущуюся девушку. "Беги!" - одними губами произнес он и снова посмотрел на вампира. Митчелл урчал, вцепившись обеими руками в разорванное запястье, жадно, большими глотками, высасывая из него жизнь. "Он не остановится, - подумал Джонсон, - И ты не можешь отдать ему приказ. Тебе крышка, Браги". Он погладил свободной рукой темные волосы, провел кончиками пальцев по его лицу и улыбнулся. Вампир, не открывая глаз, снова тихо зарычал.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Митчелл, - беззвучно произнес Андерс, падая в темноту. 

Кровь скандинавского бога пьянила, даря волшебное ощущение жизни, разливаясь сладким нектаром по телу. Митчелл забыл обо всем, он, вместе с кровью, жадно впитывал образы, рождающиеся в его голове с каждым глотком: величественный Асгард, неясные силуэты скальдов, Одина, восседающего на троне, в сопровождении своей свиты. Но самым ярким пятном был один бог, стоящий чуть в стороне от других - совсем не величественный, невысокий, худощавый, золотоволосый, с грустными голубыми глазами. Он смотрел на вампира, чуть улыбаясь, и пытался что-то сказать, но его горло не рождало ни звука. Тогда бог протянул к нему руки, обагрённые кровью и, закрыв глаза, упал...  
Вампир успел подхватить тело, безвольно повисшее на его руках. Моргнув, он с удивлением и ужасом узнал в нем своего любимого.  
\- Андерс, - позвал вампир, всматриваясь в побелевшее лицо, прижимая его к груди. - Андерс!  
Голова Джонсона моталась из стороны в сторону. Митчелл закричал.  
"Господи! Пожалуйста, сжалься!" - в отчаянии подумал вампир и закричал еще громче. Кто он такой, чтобы обращаться к Богу? Проклятое, темное создание, убийца, не имеющий права на милосердие.  
\- Не о себе прошу, - простонал вампир, сжимая в объятиях Андерса и понимая, что ответа не получит...


End file.
